Beautiful Disaster
by sevenpuddings
Summary: One new girl meets seven long time friends, who have only one thing in mind for her. MaddieLuke, DrewBelle, HenryCassie, RicOriginal Character.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the Seven Network. This is simply my way of evening the couples out.__

* * *

_  
Beautiful Disaster_

_Part One_

-

"No Maddie, I'm telling you, he needs someone." Cass said to me as we watched Ric, Drew, Henry and Luke play what was turning out to be a very aggressive game of fooseball.

"He can't be happy by himself?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her as she looked at Belle for support.

"Is anyone really happy alone?" She asked, deciding to go the 'you're never fulfilled until you've found the one' approach with me.

"He is." I said to them, taking a sip of my drink as I turned to see him smile at Luke, high-fiving him as they scored another point against Henry and Drew. "We've had this discussion over and over. And he's always stressed how he just needs to learn to be himself before anything can happen with someone else. I mean, look at what happened between the three of you?" I said, as Cass and Belle nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then again," Belle began "What was that, like, a year ago? Longer. I can't even remember the last time we fought…"

"That would be last week, over who could wear my shoes." I interjected as Cass broke out into a grin.

"I looked so hot that night." She sighed vainly, as I giggled a little.

"The point is," Belle said, whacking Cass in the arm as she glared at her "Is that Ric has had plenty of time to find himself. I mean, Cassie found herself, and then she found Henry six months ago… why is it that Ric is taking so much longer?"

"Because he's male?" I shrugged, looking back at them. "I mean, Ric was seriously messed up. And I mean, you and Drew were the same kind of messed up…" I said, as Belle shot me a look "But that was how you found one another, isn't it? Maybe Ric just hasn't found that girl to rescue again. Or maybe its because he was always the one rescuing girls, and he doesn't want to… maybe he's gay?" I added, as Belle and Cassie laughed. "The point is, until he says he is ready, its not our place to interfere."

"But…" Belle began, but I cast a sideways look at her and she immediately became quiet. I turned; ready to face the boys once more, but the glimmer of red hair caught my eye. Standing awkwardly in the corner was a slim, pale girl. Her long red hair was swept casually up into a loose ponytail, and her dark attire clashed with everything in the doorway. Her tall boots ran up to her knees, and her dark mini skirt reached mid-thigh. Her Ramones T-shirt looked worn, patched in several places, and she tugged on it nervously, attempting to cover the inch of stomach that showed. Dark mascara and eyeliner appeared to be the only make-up worn on her flawless face as her eyes darted from corner to corner, avoiding the pairs of eyes that had settled on her.

"Her." I said instantly to Cassie and Belle as they turned to look in the direction I was facing.

"What about her?" Belle asked, obviously confused, but also sounding a little threatened, as if she felt there was only room for one bad girl in the bay.

"That's his one." I said, as they both spun back around to look at me.

"But, I thought we just…" Cassie said breathlessly, but I nodded in the direction of the four guys, their game of fooseball long forgotten.

"If he's perving on her…" Belle threatened, her eyes falling immediately on Drew, but I shushed her and leant forward, my face settling on Cassie's shoulder, so both of them could hear me.

"Look at Ric…" I said, as we all turned to watch him, captivated by the mysterious beauty standing before him.

"She's his one." Cassie repeated happily, as Belle grinned next to me.

Looking towards her again, she caught my eye. I smiled at her, but she looked at me oddly before spinning on her heels and storming out.

"Okay. Now what?" Belle said, sighing dramatically.

"We can do this. We can do anything remember! Look at everything we've overcome to be the best of friends…" I said, as Cass interrupted me.

"What happened to the 'Ric will find his own when he's ready' talk from a minute ago?" She asked questioningly.

"This is Ric, he won't make a move. He's changed. And he needs our help desperately. Aren't you two up for a little matchmaking?" I asked slyly, knowing that Belle and Cassie could never refuse that challenge.

"You're an evil woman Matilda Hunter." Cassie said, grinning at Belle who grinned back.

"I'm in." Belle agreed. "Anything that doesn't make Ric feel like the odd third, fifth or seventh wheel is fine by me."

"You just want even more alone time with Drewy." Cassie teased, as Belle pretended to be shocked.

"Me, never? Just because he's amazingly good in bed…" She began, as Cass and I covered our ears instantly.

"I promise never to tease or mock again." Cassie swore, as Belle smirked at her.

"That's what you say every time Cass," I said, laughing at her as we became lost in our own world once more. But I couldn't shake that feeling of needing to know that girl. I couldn't help but believe that deep down, she was the one for Ric.

After all, he'd looked at her… like that.

Like Henry looked at Cassie, like Drew looked at Belle. Like Luke looked at me.

It was that look that made you feel lighter than air, as if you were floating on a cloud of happiness. Because you knew that they loved you, completely, and nothing could ever change that.

And Ric had never looked at anyone like that… until now.

-


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the Seven Network. This is simply my way of evening the couples out.

* * *

_  
Beautiful Disaster_

_Part Two_

-

The harsh sunlight beat down against my pale skin, as I pulled my thick red hair off my back and into a loose bun that sat on top of my head. I adjusted my sunglasses and shifted the top of my bikini self consciously, hoping to avoid any wandering eyes that might happen to fall on my body.

Fearing the sunburn I'd be left with if I didn't apply sunscreen every five minutes, I cursed my parents over and over for bringing me to such a sunny, happy place, that clearly, my body wasn't made for.

A place that _I_ wasn't made for.

Some obscure, little town in the countryside, where I didn't have to deal with people, that's where I could survive. Or, in a little coastal town in England, where it was damp and cold and no one really cared.

Because then I could be true to myself, and say 'Yeah, I don't give a damn either' because I really, honestly didn't.

I heard squeals down on the shoreline, and I looked up to see three girls being splashed by four boys, who were waist deep in water.

And of course, there they were. The girls that got everything, and had still lost enough brain cells to squeal when miniscule amounts of water wet their precious bikinis.

Welcome to Summer Bay, I thought, my own personal hell.

As I looked up again, I was shocked to find the three girls approaching me. I closed my eyes and prayed that they simply wanted to exit the beach.

No such luck.

"Hey" She said brightly, standing in the way of the sun reaching my out stretched body.

"Um…" I began, looking up at the three daunting figures that, sadly enough, wore almost matching bathing suits. Shaking my head, I imagined how sad life in such a small coastal town would be… for them, and then, especially for me.

"So." The tanned one continued, sitting herself down uncomfortably close to me "What's your name?"

"Anna" I managed to get out, while trying to move myself inconspicuously away from her body.

"I'm Belle." The almost cool looking one said "That's Mattie" she continued, pointing to the perky girl who had scared me half to death initially, "And that's Cassie." She added finally, talking to the dark girl who obviously had no concept of personal space.

"Right…" I said, hoping that they would take the hint and leave me, a perfect stranger to all three of them, alone, because I so obviously didn't want them around me.

"So" the one named Mattie said, rather awkwardly "Summer Bay, quite a place, right?"

I was beyond shocked by this statement. Summer Bay, quite a place? Yeah right, dull and lifeless was more like it. Sitting up, I turned to face her, only to find a playful, almost sarcastic smile playing on her lips.

So, this is how it was going to be.

"Yeah." I replied finally, laying back down onto my towel "Its thrilling. Can't promise I wont lose brain cells just from being around all the blonde bimbos on the beach though." I said, my bite finally allowing itself to be heard by these three individuals that had cornered me.

Time to let them know I gave as good as I got.

"Ouch" Mattie said, as Belle snickered at me.

"Snap!" She said, high fiving Cassie as they grinned their evil grins at me.

I looked up at them almost questioningly, and Cassie explained to me "No one dares to snap Matilda Hunter, ice queen and ultimate bitch of Summer Bay." She said dramatically as Mattie slapped her on the arm.

"I'm not a bitch, nor am I an ice queen. I just happen to be picky about my friends. Is there really anything wrong with that?" She asked of Belle and Cassie, but looked towards me as she spoke the words.

I shrugged at her before shutting my eyes, ignoring the seemingly friendly vibes that these people where dishing out. I didn't need friends, I never had. I'd always managed to work on my own, by myself, and living here, it would be no exception.

Mattie turned to me, her eyes dancing. "I know what you're thinking, small town, small town people, why bother with making an effort? I mean, I was the same. I was this, obnoxious brat that had arrived from boarding school, and I hated it here. The people seemed so boring compared to what I was used to…" She continued, as I tried to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

Did these girls honestly come here believing that they'd walk away with their new best friend? That we'd all just suddenly bond over hair and make-up, and paint one another's nails, and have facials together?

This wasn't the Valley Girls… it was Summer Bay, the place I loathed more than anywhere else in the world.

"I'm just saying…" She said finally, taking a breath "Maybe you'd like to hang some time, and even pretend as if you'd like to get to know us." She finished, that playful smile appearing on her lips once more, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. "You might find," She added "that we're actually kind of cool."

"You… cool?" A blonde haired guy said as he approached us. "You're not lying to the new kid are you?"

"Now Lucas." A dark, curly haired boy said as he walked next to the blonde boy "We all know what happens when you tease Mattie, would you like a repeat of what happened last month at the formal?"

"I think not." Another blonde said, "Living with them was a nightmare, even if the war only lasted three days. And besides, I'm still scarred from what I saw." He said, shuddering as Cassie smiled lovingly up at him as he came to stand over her.

"That's Henry." Mattie said from beside me "He's my twin brother. And that ass," She said, pointing to the blonde that had first mocked her "is Lucas. He's my apologetic boyfriend. And he" She said, pointing to the dark haired on that had scooped Belle up in his arms, and was currently attacking her with kisses "is Drew. He and Belle are sex fiends." She added under her breath, smirking as Belle looked scandalised by the accusation.

"And I'm Ric." A dark haired boy said as he jogged up to the group. "Why are we playing the name game?" He asked, his eyes coming to rest on me.

-


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the Seven Network. This is simply my way of evening the couples out._  
_

* * *

_Beautiful Disaster_

_Part Three_

_-_

He was tall, lean, his stomach rippled with muscles. His arms were tanned, strong, from days spent paddling in the water in search for the best break. His chiselled jaw line was only the beginning of the perfect, immaculate face of a god. His eyes darkened as they gazed over my pale form, into something unrecognisable to me, something that was more than the strange friendship these girls had offered, something more than the jest the other guys had arrived in.

Something I wanted desperately to understand.

"Ric." Mattie said, standing up and skipping over to the now silent man "This is Anna. She's new in town, and we were just chatting about how it's _so_ much better once you settle in and get to know people."

He gave me that head nod, but said nothing, only continued to look at me with those piercing dark eyes.

"So maybe, if you're not busy tonight, we could have a get together at my house? Tony and Mum are out, so Henry, Luke and I have the place to ourselves. We were all going to hang anyway, but you're more than welcome to join us…" She continued, skipping over to a bag and pulling out a sheet of paper, scribbling down something before bounding over to me and handing me the paper. "That's our address,' she continued, undeterred 'I think we'll order in dinner, and just have a fun night in, so just bring yourself over around 7ish." She finished finally, grinning from ear to ear.

I was so overwhelmed by everything, that I only managed a nod as they all stood up and said their goodbyes.

"See you tonight." Belle said kindly, as Drew slung her over his shoulder and pelted off down the beach with Belle trying to contain her laugher.

"Sometimes they are better than that." Cassie said, taking the hand Henry offered her as he pulled her up. She laughed a little as she watched Drew and Belle fall to the sand, and immediately start kissing. "Okay, maybe they are always like that," She said, smiling at me "But Mattie and I are good company. Hopefully we'll get the chance to chat more tonight." She said, walking off hand in hand with Henry, as he whispered something in her ear and pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly.

"She's right." Mattie added, "I'm great company." She said brightly, whacking Ric as he rolled his eyes at Luke. "7 tonight. Be there." She said, smiling as she bounced off, Luke in tow.

Ric cast one final look at me, his eyes sweeping over my body, and I closed my eyes, taking in the sensations that he managed to create without even meaning to. When I opened them again, I was slightly saddened to see his figure retreating down the beach, hurrying to catch up with Mattie and Lucas.

The pit of my stomach dropped as I realised why I suddenly felt my insides churning away.

It was a crush. I had a crush, on an unknown man in a new town. Who hadn't even introduced himself properly to me, let alone said anything more. Only sent nods in my direction. Insignificant nods that could mean anything.

I was now that person stuck in between two worlds. The world of friendship, and the world of love. And it wasn't even that, it was the world of not knowing the person, and the world of love… because I didn't know him from a bar of soap. For all I knew, he had his girlfriend, and they had their eighth person in their perfect little group. And I was just a pity case, a girl who was alone on the beach, crying out for friendship.

And now I was babbling to myself like a mad person. Like a love struck teenager. Which I so clearly wasn't and had never been!

I needed to put that wall back up again. I needed to forget how delectable his body looked, how enticing that smile was. I needed to forget those eyes that had looked into my soul.

But then, there was another answer.

I would be cunning and devious about this. I would go there tonight, and pretend with them. I would be sweet and kind, and ask all the right questions, and listen to all the answers. And I would watch him, and them. I'd watch them all, because only then would I be able to find the answers that I needed to make my next move… whatever that would be.

Lying back down, finally free of the chaos and confusion I'd been plagued with for the last half hour, I began to go over my plan in my head. It sounded a mite evil, and rather vindictive, but if I was honest with myself, I knew that I wasn't here to make friends. I was here to finish school, to get my HSC, and then to leave my parents and this life behind.

That was my main goal and ambition.

But those eyes. Those haunting eyes. I couldn't even begin to try to forget them. For the few moments that he'd been here, I'd felt in my core something deeper than I'd ever imagined being capable of feeling.

And that was why I needed to finish this.

-


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the Seven Network. This is simply my way of evening the couples out._  
_

* * *

_Beautiful Disaster_

_Part Four_

-

I sighed, looking up at the building that loomed in the distance. Was I ready for this? For the friendships that were about to be offered? For the ideals of settling down in that small, coastal town, and becoming one of those people?

Was I ready to face him again? To look into those eyes and know that he can just see me. For everything that I am… and everything that I pretend to be.

But as I thought that, I knew that I could never rest easy until I knew more about this intense stranger that I'd only ever caught a glimpse of. And that was what tonight was about. Tonight, I was going to find out about them… find out, about him.

Wringing my hands together nervously as I adjusted my cherry dress one final time, I walked confidently towards the front door. I knew this façade needed to remain if I was going to get through this without my real self-coming out… without them seeing the lonely girl that was hidden inside.

Hesitating as I reached to rap on the large oak door, I sucked in my breath and finally took the plunge. Counting slowly in my head, I'd only reached three before the door was thrust open and I met the smiling, bright faces of Mattie, Cassie and Belle, all of whom were pink in the face… from laughter, from life…

"Anna" Mattie squealed, taking my hand and dragging me into the house "So glad you came." She said, "The boys have been ganging up on us, and we're a girl down." She continued dramatically "So now that we're even, it's time to get even…" She finished, grinning evilly at the boys as we entered the room.

"Even at what?" I asked finally, only to regret my decision immediately as Mattie's evil grin broadened.

-

"Okay, it's official" Belle screamed in Drews' face as Cassie and Mattie bounced around excitedly "We totally rule at SingStar!" She squealed happily as Drew rolled his eyes once more. "Five times…" She continued, "Count it boys, five to zip. Nil. Nada. NOTHING…"

"She's competitive, no?" I asked Mattie as she fell to the ground next to me, grinning.

"Very," She replied "You should have seen them go at it when they wanted to see who could go without kissing for the longest… it was a nightmare… especially because Belle and Drew, are well…" She trailed off, looking at them suggestively as he pulled her into his arms and began planting tiny kisses on her face.

"Sex fiends." Cassie finished for her as she sat herself down next to Mattie. "Always at it," She continued "No matter where they are, or what time of the day it is, their lips are glued to one another's, inseparable until the words shopping come into play." Cass said, laughing as Belle detached her lips from Drews to send them a glare.

"You're one to talk." She shot a look at Cassie, as Cassie blushed a little and looked away. "Need I remind you…" Belle said playfully "that you lost that particular challenge?" She finished, smirking, as Henry walked over to Cass and gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulling her close to him. She snuggled into his embrace as Belle realised that the battle she was fighting had been lost… to the apparent passion and love felt between them.

Shrugging her shoulders, she gave her attention back to Drew, and I heard Mattie sigh contentedly next to me. It felt kind of awkward for me, as if I were invading their own private time, which they had become so accustomed to. It was natural for them, as I watched Ric and Luke battle it out on a play station, and Belle and Drew, Henry and Cassie become lost in their own world together. I watched Henry whisper in Cassie's ear as she giggled in response, letting his arms pull her in closer.

This was their world, and suddenly, no matter how his eyes had captivated me, I felt wrong intruding in it.

I pushed myself up from the ground and walked towards the door, only to have Mattie stop me in the hallway.

"Hey…" She said softly "Where's the fire?"

Suppressing the urge to roll my eyes, I blinked away the tears that were forming and finally looked to her. "Look around you…" I said simply "I don't belong here. And I never could."

She smiled at me, and pulled me into the seats situated so conveniently next to us.

"I know _exactly_ how you feel." She mused, her eyes glazing over as memories floated through her mind.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe." I said defensively, as she shot me a look.

"Look, if you were just willing to give us a chance, instead of putting up that defence force field the size of Mars, you may even find that we're not _that_ different. I was a little lost when I first arrived in the bay… Granted…" She said, that smile forming again "I was younger, and what one would call… bratty. I hated this place more than anything." She said, a glimmer of humour in her eyes.

"And?" I asked, still maintaining my front, refusing to give in to their quest for friendship just yet.

"My point is," She said, as she rolled her eyes dramatically, with a hint of mocking. "if you bother to give it a chance, it really does grow on you… as do the people. I mean, if it hadn't have been for Ric…" She said, as I snapped my eyes towards her own at the mere mention of his name.

Was I whipped or what?

"Ahh, so perhaps you have taken an interest in something here… someone maybe?" She said coyly, laughing as I looked away from her gaze.

"I knew it." She said, more to herself than me. "I so knew it!"

"Knew what…" Belle asked suddenly as she and Cassie appeared beside Mattie and myself.

"Umm…" Mattie said, looking between her two best friends and the girl she hardly knew.

"That I was just curious about you guys and Ric." I finished for her, sharing a timid smile with her as she glanced in my direction. "I mean, you three are all coupled off, but he's alone. What happened there?" I asked, as they shared a look that I'd already related to trouble.

"She just asked, didn't she?" Belle asked excitedly, as Cassie and Mattie glanced wearily at one another.

"Pull up a chair." Mattie said to them "It's going to be a long night."


	5. Part Five

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the Seven Network. This is simply my way of evening the couples out._  
_

* * *

_Beautiful Disaster_

_Part Five_

-

"The beginning?" Belle asked gleefully as she plonked herself down on a giant beanbag, popcorn in hand and a giant grin on her face.

"Is she always this excited?" I whispered to Mattie who grimly nodded her head.

"She's odd like that. Likes to reminisce about how we all ended up together. And how we all ended up with Ric…" She added, cringing a little.

"Excuse me?" I replied, shocked and confused by what had just been revealed.

"Well, as I said, if it hadn't have been for Ric, I may have still been the spoilt brat I was when I first arrived in Summer Bay."

"Mind you, he was different then." Belle threw in, but Cassie shushed her.

"Like you would know, you didn't arrive till way late in the game." Cassie smirked as Belle pouted.

"You don't have to rub it in." She grunted, moving further into her beanbag as Mattie rolled her eyes once more.

"Belle always wondered what would have happened had she met Ric during his bad boy phase." She explained, laughing a little. "But Cass and I both agree that nothing would have happened… because of everything that happened." She said cryptically, which only furthered my interest in the story.

"Okay, stop with the prologue." I said, smiling at them "Just please tell me the story!"

-

"So…" Mattie said laughing "I got all these hopes up, about this fast romance with this ultimate bad boy… and then… he broke my heart." She said dramatically, dropping her gaze from everyone as I sat there stunned.

"But, that's not it, right?" I asked, utterly confused.

"You're kidding, right?" Mattie replied, grinning suddenly "That, my friend," She said, clapping me on the shoulder "_was _the prologue. It was about that time the elusive Cassie Turner came to the bay." She grinned, as Cassie groaned.

"Must we really go through this again?" She asked, as Belle laughed.

"Yes, yes, YES!" She cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Why is she so happy again?" I whispered at Mattie, who just shook her head and replied solemnly, mockingly "Because this is where it gets really interesting.

-

"So…" I said finally, having sat silently for a couple of minutes. "First, he flirts with Mattie? Yes?" I asked, as all three nodded "Then he drops her like she's last weeks news because of you?" I said, pointing at Cassie who nodded once more. "And you two go through this get together, break up thing until you come to town?" I asked of Belle, who grinned happily at me. "But Cassie and Ric didn't break up because of you directly, it was about trust. But then you and he got together, only to have a random relationship full of drama, and then this tense break up because he was back in love with Cassie, who was being… hit…" I said cautiously, not wanting to dredge up long forgotten memories. "And so you and he got back together again, only to break up once more because…" I trailed off, knowing that I had grasped the story fully.

"Yep." Mattie concluded finally, and I was happy the tension had now passed.

"But by that stage, you and Luke were working your way back together, and Belle and Drew were…"

"Well on their way to being the sex fiends we know and love today." Cassie said, poking her tongue out at Belle as she hit her lightly.

"There is nothing wrong with a healthy sex drive…" She claimed, as Mattie covered her ears.

"Yeah, but we'd like for you to keep it till yourself." Mattie said kindly as Belle in turn poked her tongue out at her.

"And you and Henry?" I asked Cassie, and she blushed a little and looked away.

"We just kind of… happened…" She said as the blush crept down her neck. "It was just right, you know? Something undeniable that wasn't planned… but just happened." She said, her words becoming jumbled as her pink tinge turned a deep crimson.

"I'm sensing a longer story than that, but I think I've had my fair share of stories… for now." I said, which caused Mattie to laugh.

"So, you're planning on sticking around then?" She asked, her warm smile appearing once more. And for the first time, I genuinely returned it.

"Just until I see if Ric truly is the town hoe." I replied, which got a laugh out of all three girls.

"Well, if we really finish the story, it would end with him being alone after our last break up." Cass said gently. "Which was ages ago."

"Oh." I said, looking down, almost ashamed by my lame attempt at a joke.

"But I don't think it'll be that long till he's in a relationship…" Mattie said slyly, as all three girls shared a secret grin.

"Oh Matilda Hunter, I think you may have been very correct… this time." Belle said, laughing, as I pretended to ignore their oh so obvious intentions.

"And with that, I think it's time for me to go." I said, smiling as I stood up and turned around, running into something very hard… and very chiselled.

Blushing furiously, I looked up and found his eyes staring down into mine, as they clouded over darkly.

"You can't leave." Mattie said shortly. "We haven't even gotten to the best bit yet!"

"Now why does that not sound like fun?" I replied, turning to look at their grinning faces, ignoring the butterflies that were dancing in my belly.


	6. Part Six

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the Seven Network. This is simply my way of evening the couples out._  
_

* * *

_Beautiful Disaster_

_Part Six_

_-_

As it turned out, the best bit happened to be watching and mocking movies, Gilmore style. Which I was very able to appreciate, because I'd spent years watching those Gilmore's, and having found others that actually appreciated their fast talking ways, I finally felt that I was able to relax… a little.

What it didn't change was the tension I felt when I was within a five-foot radius of Ric. While Mattie, Belle and Cassie laughed and enjoyed themselves, the guys sat in the back, doing what I assumed to be manly things, but I could never tell. I was too terrified to turn around, to find his eyes on me, to find his presence haunting me.

"Shot, with a gun?" Mattie mocked as we watched the horrible movie play out in front of us. "No honey." She continued in a high-pitched voice "Shot with an arrow. As in bows and arrows. Robin Hood style." She finished, collapsing into fits of giggles.

"But where would he find that?" Belle continued the mocking, "We're in the middle of a catastrophic event, the two storm fronts colliding!"

"What ever are we going to do?" Cassie finished for them "How are we ever going to survive?"

"Cue dramatic music" Mattie said "And cut to ads." She concluded dramatically as they all began to do a little dance and giggle some more. Mattie shimmied her way over to me and sat herself down next to me on the lounge.

"Having fun?" She asked breathlessly, a light layer of sweat having formed on her brow. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but laugh along with them. "You're all so crazy." I said, as Mattie laughed harder. "Side effect of living in Summer Bay. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be immune to it, seeing as you'll only be here for a little while."

"Why do you say that?" I asked her, as she sighed a little, making herself comfortable on the lounge.

"Because, you just seem the type to breeze in, shake things up, then breeze out again." She said, a real honesty in her tone, so honest, that I found myself unable to dispute her accusation. I was that person. Not that I really ever shook things up, but I did breeze in and out of peoples lives, being that random person that just came, and then went, without ever leaving an impact, an imprint.

It had become part of whom I was, the shadow girl, just wanting to get through life until she was able to live her own life the way she wanted. That was when I was going to make an impact.

Maybe I was going to have to rethink my plan.

"What?" I heard Belle yell at the TV, as Cassie shook her head in disgust. "It can't end that easily? What about the whole 'Day of Destruction' thing?" She cried in outrage, as Mattie nodded her head in agreement.

"But honestly?" I said, "How could we expect an actual decent ending?"

"She does have a point." Cassie agreed, "Really, it was a stupid movie from the beginning. There was no way they were going to pull off a half decent ending. I mean, where's the fun in mocking a good ending?"

"All valid points." Belle agreed finally. "In the end, it was an excellent movie to introduce Anna into our traditions."

"Very true." Mattie said from next to me, as she turned to see Luke motioning to her. "Speaking of which," She said from next to me, "we still have one more thing to play."

"How often to you do these things?" I asked curiously, as Mattie smiled at me.

"All the freaking time. Its amazing we're all not sick to death of one another…"

"Speak for yourself." Henry said from the back, as Cassie threw a pillow at him.

"It's just our thing." Belle threw in, as Cassie added, "Besides, who else is there to hang out with?"

"Very true." I replied, smiling at them. "So what else do you have up your sleeve?" I asked, wising up to Mattie's game finally.

"Only the most vicious game ever." She said, as she walked over to a cupboard and pulled out Monopoly.

"You're kidding, right?" I said, as she shook her head.

"I never kid when it comes to Monopoly." She said seriously as she sat down on the floor and began to unpack the board.

"So, what's the catch?" I asked, as everyone began to huddle down around the board, Luke next to Mattie, Drew next to Belle, Henry next to Cassie…

"Oh." I said finally, as Ric sat himself down next to me.

"Howdy partner." He said, smiling a little at me as I threw him the smallest of small smiles back, and turned to glare at Mattie.

"Look at that." Belle said smugly "Our baby girl is fitting in already!" She continued with her mocking tone, and I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the board game.

"Fine, you wanna play like that. Let the game begin." I said, taking the dice and rolling.

All I had to do was win the game… while he was sitting next to me. While his body was that close to my own, where the heat mixed with the tension and lust. So basically, I had to endure their knowing smirks as I became overwhelmed by his very presence.

Easiest thing in the world to do Anna, easiest thing in the world.


	7. Part Seven

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the Seven Network. This is simply my way of evening the couples out._  
_

* * *

_Beautiful Disaster_

_Part Seven_

_-_

"No fair." Belle shrieked in horror as she landed on Mayfair for the third time.

"Pay up girl." I said happily as she thrust the remainder of her money at me, shaking her head in anger as Drew looked on, amused by his girlfriends frustrated state.

"I hate this." She huffed, as Mattie and Cassie laughed at her.

"Is she a sore loser too?" I asked as I counted the money she had thrown at me.

"Apparently we all are." Mattie said as she rolled the dice, groaning as she too landed on Mayfair.

"Thank you very much." I squealed happily, throwing my hands up in the air joyfully.

"Modest much?" Cassie asked as she lay down into Henry's body. I smiled at her as Mattie counted out the last of my money and gave it to me gently.

"Where did you learn to play Monopoly like this?" Cassie asked, shaking her head as Belle mocked tears.

"Army brat." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Spending ages with the adults, Monopoly is the only safe game for adults and kids to play. I became the master."

"And the ego grew." Mattie muttered as I threw her a look.

"I think that just about makes me the winner." I said, gliding over her comment smoothly as I looked around at the empty spaces where money should be. "And I think it's about time I went home." I added, looking at my watch as it flashed 2:16am at me.

Standing up, I said to the group "Thanks for tonight, it was kind of the wake up call I needed."

"I'm glad you came." Mattie replied, standing up and pulling me into a brief hug. "It was fun, we need your kind of spunk around here, keep these two in line." She motioned towards Cassie and Belle, who grinned up at me innocently.

"Yeah, right." I said, as I walked towards the hallway, with Mattie by my side.

"I hate to admit that I actually did have fun tonight." I sighed, as I collected by lightweight jacket.

"I'm glad." Mattie replied, smiling at me.

"Well I guess I'll see you all around…" I trailed off, as Mattie continued to smile, before cutting in.

"Tomorrow, around midday, meet us at the surf club, where you'll learn the true art of playing pool." She promised, as she hugged me once more in the doorway. "Sounds like a plan." I replied finally, giving her a wave. I turned to walk out the door, only to have a hand grab my arm and pull me towards a body.

"Wait." A voice said huskily. "Can't have you walk home alone." His voice was smooth, thick. Deep. Enticing and beautiful. His eyes clouded over as they met my own, turning dark with hunger, with lust. With curiosity.

"Thanks." I managed to murmur, as I pushed the screen door open and walked out into the brisk, but not cold summer air. I hadn't lived in a place like Summer Bay before, and being out in the middle of the night, I knew that I would probably never live in a place like it again. There was this absolute serenity that just followed you around, chasing you down the streets, hiding around the corner, playing childlike games with you, creating this magical aurora that you just couldn't try to escape.

Sighing wistfully, I forgot for a second that I wasn't enjoying this moment alone. I forgot that, as I walked along the shoreline, he was walking next to me. His body was next to mine. His hands swaying dangerously close to my own.

And then, it happened. His hand touched gently against my own, and the flicker of electricity flew up my arm, sending a shiver down my spine. Sucking in my breath, I felt the movement beside me stop, and I could only assume that he'd felt it too. Felt whatever it was between us. For lack of a better word, the spark that was so undeniable.

Stopping, I finally looked up into his dark eyes, as the hazy early morning mist surrounded us.

"Do you think you'll stick around?" He asked finally, his voice still amazingly husky. Sexy.

Shrugging, I leant down against the railing, looking towards the dark ocean. "Maybe. The deal was to stick out the HSC. Then who knows?" I managed to say, sounding surprisingly calm. Maybe it was the guise of darkness that made it easier to talk to this descendant of the Roman gods. Maybe it was because I just felt comfortable around him. Maybe it was because it was 2:30 in the morning and I wasn't thinking straight.

"I didn't even last through to the HSC." He said, laughing, sounding a smidge bitter.

"Why?" I asked softly, afraid of breaking what was going on with us.

"Hated the place, hated most of the people, hated the institution. I can't learn, I can't be bothered to learn. Not that stuff any way…" He trailed off.

"What would you rather learn?"

"Anything that is real, anything that is useful. Anything that I can apply to my life and actually find some value in it. How to cook meals, how to fix my car, how to do my tax even." He replied, grinning down at me.

I smiled up at him, and I could see in his eyes the utter dilemma he was facing just being around me. Whether he wanted to kiss me, or walk away from me, he couldn't decide. He was torn. And I was doing this to him.

"Thanks for doing this, but I think I got it from here. We only live round the corner." I said finally, breaking the silence that had engulfed us. He smiled at me, but the smile remained distant, as if he were further away than he was before.

"You're more than welcome." He said finally, his eyes really returning to my own. "Maybe we can, you know, hang out again." He said, gulping a little.

"Mattie's already got that covered." I whispered to him in a hushed, mocking tone. "You know, I have a sneaking suspicion we won't need to actually plan any time together for the rest of the holidays." I continued, as Ric laughed.

"I think you may be right." He replied, pausing for a moment. "I hope they didn't… push you too hard tonight. Sometimes they can't see how in your face they can be, because we're used to it now."

"Actually." I said, smiling broadly up at him, thankful for his worry "I think it was really what I needed. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, as I began to walk away.

"Goodnight Anna." Ric yelled after me in a playful tone.

"Goodnight Ric." I said, as I turned around and walked backwards, giving him a little wave.

Something told me I was really going to enjoy living in Summer Bay.


	8. Part Eight

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the Seven Network. This is simply my way of evening the couples out._  
_

* * *

_Beautiful Disaster_

_Part Eight_

_-_

"Okay, seriously." I said, pulling on my shirt and tying it up into a knot at the front. "How do you three deal with doing this all weekend every weekend? I feel as though I'm being burnt to a crisp." I groaned, as Cassie threw the sun block at me.

"Reapply and quit your whinging." She snapped at me jokingly "You're ruining the mood."

"And what mood would that be?" I retorted "The 'lets get our sun cancer removed in ten years time' mood? No, seriously," I continued "It'll be like facials, only better."

"So funny, our new friend Anna." Belle quipped sarcastically. "Can we put her back?"

"Afraid not girls." Mattie said from next to me, and I looked to see her sitting up with her own shirt on. "I think she's ours for keeps. Not that I'm complaining. I don't feel so outnumbered any more." She said, and I smiled towards her.

"Outnumbered?" Belle scoffed "When were you ever out numbered?"

"Oh I don't know, how about every other time you and Cassie ditched me for Henry and Drew? And how often is that? Like every day!" She replied ever so maturely, poking her tongue out at Cassie who threw an empty water bottle at her.

"Throwing things is not nice." She scolded Cassie, who poked her tongue back out at Mattie before returning to her lying position next to Belle. They could just do that all day. Lie in the sun, baking their bodies, not becoming bored or insane.

"Come on." Mattie said, tugging on my sleave, "Let's take a walk."

After tossing up the effort of moving, I decided it was probably better to brave the walk with Mattie than sit still and slowly bake to a crisp, while losing my mind.

She smiled at me as we stood up and began our trek along the beach. "So," Mattie began "How are things?"

"Things are just fine." I replied, refusing to play our game. "And you?" I asked, ignoring the little huff she gave me. "Fine." She muttered.

"Honestly Mattie, you should know by now you're going to have to try harder than that." I said; laughing a little as she turned to look at me, shocked.

"Try harder at what?" She asked, attempting to remain innocent.

"Try harder at what indeed." I replied, smirking at her knowingly.

"Okay fine I give up." She said quickly. "You and Ric, what's the dealio?"

"Dealio, really Mattie?" I groaned, as she hit me a little.

"Just answer the question." She snapped at me impatiently.

"Nothing." I said, as my laughter continued. "Nothing is happening, and I highly doubt anything will ever happen between Ric and I, because you three seriously did a number on him!" I said joking, but Mattie threw me one of her more serious looks.

"Mattie. He's stand-offish. Not in a non-friend way, because he's been a great friend." I said, beginning to ramble. "But whenever I even begin to think we're getting that much closer, he shuts himself down. He either doesn't want me, or isn't ready for me." I said honestly, as Mattie sighed from next to me.

"Is that really the vibe you're getting, or are you being the one that's stand-offish?" She asked, but stopped that train of thought the minute I looked at her. "I'm not feeling it from him. I mean, he's into you. The first time we saw you, he looked at you, really looked at you. He never looked at any of us the way he looked at you."

"Yeah, because I probably terrified him half to death." I joked feebly.

"Oh Anna you can't even begin to believe that, right? Ric adores you, I know it. You've just got to open up, let him in. And maybe he's got to do the same thing with you." She said softly, and I groaned before throwing myself onto the sand.

"This isn't fair you know?" I said to Mattie who had sat calmly down next to me. "This is not fair at all. I went through life avoiding these things. When Johnny Depp did _Pirates of the Caribbean _I didn't swoon, I scoffed. Every time Brad Pitt was on the cover of another tabloid, I rolled my eyes and walked on by, unaffected by his apparent 'uber hotness'" I said, as Mattie laughed a little. "I don't get crushes. I don't get butterflies and hot flushes and weak knees and dry throats. I don't do this." I said firmly, trying in vain to convince myself that this would just pass on by, like a common cold.

"But Ric isn't some untouchable movie star." Mattie said finally. "He's right there." She continued, pointing to a tiny spot in the surf.

So close, and yet so far.

"It will get easier." She continued, giving me a quick reassuring squeeze on the arm. "I mean, look at how you easily you fit in with Belle, Cass and I?" She said, as I threw her a look. "Okay," She backtracked "Its not like we gave you that much of a choice. But seriously, really, honestly, one day he'll wake up and everything will make sense to him." She said honestly, and I gave her a smile, even if it was just for her efforts in cheering me up.

"Why is liking someone so hard?" I asked finally, and she laughed a little before throwing her arm around me comfortingly. But she didn't answer my question. Because it was one of those things that no one really knew the answer too.


	9. Part Nine

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the Seven Network. This is simply my way of evening the couples out._  
_

* * *

_Beautiful Disaster_

_Part Nine_

_-_

"Okay, I'm bored." I sighed, throwing my book down onto my towel and groaning in frustration. Belle snickered at me as I glared at her, but Cassie appeared to be oblivious to my annoyance.

"Oh Anna." Mattie replied finally. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Kill me now." I replied dramatically, as Mattie raised an eyebrow at me.

"And why would that be?" She asked, grinning at me. I could only glare back, before adjusting my sunglasses and looking out over the ocean. Summer, it turned out, was long and boring in Summer Bay. Fancy that. And despite the fact that I actually had friends in this godforsaken town, it still didn't stop the mind numbing boredom that it managed to create. Not that the girls ever let things get to _that_ stage of boredom.

Oh no, they always managed to find some kind of creative activity for everyone to be involved in. And more often than not it involved pairs. The worst kind of pairs too, because by the end of the day, Belle and Drew would have excused themselves and left for my private quarters, Henry and Cassie would be lost in their own world, and Mattie, Luke, Ric and I would be left to our own devices.

Which, as it were, generally turned out to the most fun anyway. Mattie had become one of my closest friends. Apparently, as Luke and Ric told us time and time again, she'd been a little lost until I arrived, because Belle and Cassie were so clearly wrapped up in the boys, but Mattie and Luke had a different kind of relationship. One where they mucked around, they mocked and tortured one another, one that didn't involve kissing or touching. One that was just perfect.

And well, we just floated around together. Ric and I as friends, Mattie and Luke as something more. It was good though, because for the first time, I felt as though I fitted somewhere. Like Mattie, I was a little lost before I arrived here. And while Mattie had taken me under her wing, I'd kind of taken her under my own.

"Anna…" Mattie called, breaking me from my thoughts, "I really don't mean to alarm you…" She said, but stopped, as I felt two very strong arms wrap around me and pull me over a shoulder.

"No, no, NO!" I screamed, as I heard Ric laugh. "This is cruel. What have I done to deserve this?" I squealed as he ran towards the water. "Ric, put me down this instant." I cried sternly, as he continued to laugh. "Ric." I groaned, hitting him a little. "This isn't going to turn out well, for either of us." I screamed, before I became engulfed by water.

I felt the crisp water freeze over my heated body as it rushed around me. Gasping for air, I surfaced, spluttering the remnants of seawater that had forced its way into my mouth. Pushing my hair forcefully out of my face and glared at Ric who was standing a little away from me, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ric!" I screamed, but he just shrugged his shoulders at me innocently and laughed some more. "That was not nice." I screamed, as he continued to grin. "So I'm not a nice person." He replied. "Sue me."

"Oh," I said, as I thrust myself through the water towards him. "I think I'll do worse than that." I said, throwing my body against his own and pushing both of us back into the water. His hands gripped onto my hips as I fell onto him, and the cool water overcame us once more. My body wriggled as he embraced me, pulling us to the surface, holding me close as the warm summer air enveloped us. Gasping for air, it took me a few moments before I realised that his body was pressed so closely against my own, his arms wrapped strongly around my body, pulling me to him, not letting me go. His dark, soulful eyes looked down into my own, and I felt his arms pull me, if possible, closer to him.

I closed my eyes, sucked in my breath, and prepared myself for anything that could happen in this moment. His hand felt its way to under my chin, and I felt his rough hands gently tilt my head upwards. His breath was hot on my lips, and I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, before all rational thought was thrown out the window as his lips touched against my own. The kiss was soft at first, delicate, sweet. Maybe even a little afraid, a little shy. But my body responded hungrily, my hands wrapping around his neck and deepening the kiss, pulling my body closer to his, desperate to feel his firm muscles against my body.

I felt him smile at my response, but my own thoughts had clouded over with the lust that was finally being released, with the sparks of electric feeling that were sending shivers down my spine, with the fire that was igniting in my body.

His lips continued to dance against my own as his hands moved up and down my bare back, leaving tingles wherever they trailed. My own hands reached up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging at it playfully, causing him to groan into my mouth. A giggle escaped my mouth as his lips moved inches away from my own. I looked playfully up into his eyes, which sparkled down at me, not dark any more, but bright and wonderful. His grin broadened as I continued to giggle, standing up on my toes and connecting my lips against his for a moment.

"If that's what happens every time I dump you in the water…" He said huskily, his hands moving up and down my back lightly "I should really do it more often."

Nodding my head, I bit my lips before leaning up, readying to kiss him once more, only to be interrupted by catcalls and wolf whistles coming from the shore. I watched, as Ric grinned, before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, amid squeals coming from me once more, and this time ran towards the shore.

I cringed as he placed me down on my towel, before falling down next to me and instantly taking my hand in his, as Mattie smiled broadly at us, while Belle and Cassie smirked knowingly. The boys simply gave Ric that look that said, "Just wait until we get our hands on you later." And I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all.

I'd come to Summer Bay determined not to make friends. Not to fit in. Not to be happy.

Yet somehow, that's how I ended up.

Sometimes, all you needed was a little push to get going.


	10. Part Ten

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the Seven Network. This is simply my way of evening the couples out._  
_

* * *

_Beautiful Disaster_

_Part Ten_

_-_

I watched as he absentmindedly twisted a strand of her dark red hair around his finger. She leant into him, closing her eyes as she soaked up the last rays of sun the day had to offer. He murmured into her ear and she smiled, her eyes remaining closed, a content look on her face. His smile stuck to his face, as he settled down once more.

I felt my own hand being tugged, and, knowing that neither of us would be missed, I felt myself being pulled up as we walked down the beach towards the setting sun. His hand held onto my own loosely as we became surrounded by silence, only interrupted by each wave gently crashing on the shore.

I looked over my shoulder too see six people lost in their own worlds. I'd always believed we were fine the way we were. But as I looked at Ric and Anna, who were practically glowing with happiness, I knew that I'd been wrong about that.

What I hadn't been wrong about was the way he'd looked at her that day she walked into the surf club. And into our lives. I'd seen that look before. When Henry had come home, he'd given Cass that look the moment his eyes locked with her own. When Drew had arrived in the bay, and Belle had pranced into his life, he'd looked at her like that, and never really stopped.

And Luke? Well, our relationship had always been full of looks and glances. The kind that can bare your soul in a second. Can make your knees go weak and your stomach flutter in fear… in delight… in excitement… in love.

Our lives were based around first impressions, first looks, and in the end, I was truly glad it was Anna Ric had looked at, because it turned out she was perfect for him, and for us.

Stopping in my tracks, I turned to look back at my friends, and felt Luke move instantly next to me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against him.

"Look at them." I said, pointing to Ric and Anna "They are made for one another. Destined. Fated." I said, as Luke laughed a little, making his chest vibrate against my arm.

"Ric is in awe of her." He said finally, which only created more laughter. "Ric, he's in awe. He couldn't believe someone like Anna would be interested in someone like him."

"What do you mean 'someone like Anna'?" I asked, curious at the new insight that was being offered.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Smart. Witty. Cool." He said, "Someone different to anyone he's ever known before." He continued as he pulled me down onto the sand with him. "That's why he was all vague and non-responsive at first, because he couldn't read her like he could you three." He finished, and suddenly everything clicked into place

The avoidance. The lack of communication between the two. Anna's belief that he wasn't into her. It was all to do with Ric not believing in Anna's feelings for him… so…

"He finally worked up the courage today then. Why?" I asked finally, because apparently Luke had all the answers.

"He just decided to finally act on his gut feelings." Luke answered me, looking down to where our friends sat. "He said that it was time, and if he didn't do it today, he never would, and he couldn't go through life never knowing."

I couldn't help but laugh at this revelation, and Luke looked at me, confused. "You're such girls." I said to him, pushing him lightly as he looked at me sourly. "With your little mothers meetings and everything! Do you talk about what you're going to wear on a date?" I mocked, as Luke grimaced. "Oh, oh!" I said excitedly "And I bet there's an after date discussion about everything too…" I said, but was cut off when Luke covered my mouth with his hand.

"One more word out of your mouth Matilda Hunter and I'll…" He said, as I removed his hand quickly and replied "Or you'll what?" Grinning up at him, he sighed, shaking his head at me.

I looked innocently into his eyes, and he smiled back at me, his light blue eyes sparkling.

"It's disgusting how much power you've got over me." He said, groaning, as I turned on the sand and shuffled a little, leaning in against him. He draped his arms around me loosely, and I intertwined my hands with his own, pulling his arms tighter around me.

"What were you really thinking about?" He asked me later, as we watched the sun set over the cliffs.

"About first loves." I replied dreamily, and I felt him smile as he kissed my hair gently "And how you can never go past that first, all encompassing, all knowing, all empowering look."


End file.
